


罗迪昂的一次就诊与救护车的一个悔恨终生的决定

by Shigure_xx



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drift is a little slut, M/M, Self-Insert, Self-Lubrication, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigure_xx/pseuds/Shigure_xx
Summary: 罗迪昂的救漂，和原作的区别是救护车没和奥利安一起去纪念碑1号广场，反而在自己的诊所里受到了有史以来最令人动摇的诱惑* 完全不知道自尊俩字怎么写的漂移（但是真的很诱人（我觉得）* 和尽管知道拒绝俩字怎么写但是没写出来的救护车（但是真的很帅（我觉得）* 大量自慰和语言挑逗* 放荡的年轻时代，还没来得及改邪归正的漂移完全是个小婊子，接受不了请及时关闭以免造成心理不适





	罗迪昂的一次就诊与救护车的一个悔恨终生的决定

**Author's Note:**

> 我都无法定义这到底算不算role play……………………

如果让救护车来形容的话，他会说现在的局面是个麻烦。

奥利安从罗迪昂的死胡同里带回个破破烂烂的瘾君子、沾染上电路增压器的失足青年、潜在罪犯和骗子——他在芯里是这么形容的，而他的外在表现则更多地偏向一个医生应有的道德，这年轻人刚刚遭受过增压致幻和毒打，他机体磨损严重，在救护车的手术台上昏迷不醒。

总之不是什么好事。

奥利安和小滚珠去见议会的人了，现在诊所里只有救护车、一台静音的忘记关掉的电视、发出几乎可以被忽略的运作声的医疗仪器、和一名未清醒的病人。救护车在调试他的EMP辐射发生器，他背对着病患，低着头全神贯注地盯着被他拆开的小玩意儿，小心翼翼地拆下其中的微型增幅器，思索着或许应该换个新的。这时候他听到诊所里响起了一种窸窸窣窣的声音，起初他以为诊所里闯入了什么小动物，随后他意识到这声音来自他的病患。

小麻烦醒了，太好了。救护车转了个身，在那个年轻人彻底清醒之前确认了机体生命参数，手脚麻利地取下了他身上的侦测管线。这样一来他不出三个小循环就可以离开诊所，终于，带着一个暂时不会再出岔子的相对健康的机体，赶快滚蛋，他想。

“哦……呃。”由银灰和白色装甲组成的家伙相当头疼地睁开了眼睛，看样子没能立即意识到这是哪儿，但医疗器械还是很好认的，他怀疑地皱了皱眉。“……器官贩子？我缺了什么？”

你就只能想到这个，是不是？救护车忍了忍这句话没说，他抬起一只手搁在对方的肩膀上，好兆头是那小子没挥开他的手，但是发出了一个意味含混的哼声。

“孩子，听我说，我今天救了你的命，但接下来会发生什么就看你自己了。”他说。“戒掉电路增压器，去市中心喷个漆抛抛光，然后去拜访一下功能主义者们——看看他们能否给你找个工作。”

这年轻人的眼神显示出他在听着，但在想什么则看不出来，于是救护车接着说：“你很独特，我看得出来。现在赶紧离开并证明给我看。”

逐客令，救护车说出口了，并对自己的效率感到很满意，这小子的变形形态八成是辆高速跑车，肩头的流线型引擎告诉了他这一点，然后他希望这个白色的小跑车能立刻摇身一变绝尘而去，最好是冲着漆面维护商店的方向。然而那小家伙没有立刻行动，他甚至没从手术台上站起来，他冲救护车点了点头，然后皱着眉头沉默了一会儿，又摇了下自己的脑袋，看上去电路增压器带来的种种精神效果还没完全消失，然后他终于说话了。

“医生，我能在这儿再待一会儿吗？”他的声音听上去远比他本人清爽，但也少不了滑头的成分，比如现在他就没太给人充满诚意的印象。“我感觉不太……嗯，我不知道，我可不是医生，你说呢？”

救护车犹疑地盯了他一眼。他能说什么呢？这小子看上去够无助的了，潜在的麻烦，但是无助，他似乎除了同意以外确实给不出其他的答复了，所以他短暂地嗯了一声算是确认，转而继续去做自己的事情。那小子在他的目光离开之前给了他一个咧嘴笑，看上去显然有那么点讨好的意思，然后他说：“我叫漂移。”

你叫奥利安闲着无聊捡回来的烂摊子。

救护车默默地想。

然后他继续回去对付刚刚被他放在一边的EMP辐射发生器，调试口盖不知道掉到哪里去了，他在脚边的地面上找了找无果，决定还是先把注意力放回增幅器上。

“唔，嗯。”

那个叫漂移的家伙在手术台上发出了一声在救护车听来可说是奇怪的声音，他没理他，这小子还能怎么样？他想，可是很快漂移又发出了新的一声拉长的呻吟，他想他没法继续坐视不理了，所以他只好再次放下零件和工具，心里带着愤懑转过身去——

哦渣的。救护车这次说出声音了。

如果说在罗迪昂不起眼的街头做一名违规便民医疗官让救护车学到了什么的话，那排名第一的一定是永远、永远不要背对着自己的患者，因为你永远都不知道他们能干出什么事儿来。漂移坐在手术台上，打开他的双腿，其中一条蜷起来抱在怀里，他的一只手放在自己此刻显而易见的对接面板上，轻柔地抚摸着。他发现救护车转身了，于是抬起头来，用一种很无辜地眼神看他。

“医生，我想对接。”

救护车发誓他一点都不惊讶，赛博坦大了什么TF都有，更不要说在末日大街混的电路增压器成瘾者，而他还刚好是个生龙活虎的小青年。现在的局面是个麻烦，而且还从小麻烦变成了大麻烦，救护车听到自己叹了口气，好像只是站着就要耗尽他的耐心了似的：

“你想什么？”

“对接。”这个年轻的小跑车说话的样子就像是从没学会过什么叫羞耻心一样对答如流，我感觉要烧起来了，他说。并且在救护车挑了挑眉毛的时候咔哒一声解锁了自己的对接面板，然后他的对接部件就那么大剌剌地晾在空气中。“而且我还很头疼。”

我更头疼。救护车的散热风扇瞬间响起来，气得，但是漂移显然把这个声音当成了医生发出的另一种信号，他满怀期待地朝救护车抬起脸，但那人只是很不愉快地向他挥动手中的扳手。

“你是上载了电路增压器不是得了性瘾症，给我收拾收拾自己滚出去，别再让我看见那些玩意儿，行吗？”

漂移对此类驱逐不为所动，并且显然他被高电压侵蚀的脑模块过滤似地无视了救护车的抗议，并把注意力转移到了这名医生本身。他看起来年纪稍大，但风华正茂——机体状态良好，涂装考究、一丝不苟，那张一直严肃板正的脸说实话相当英俊，尽管身处这么个简陋的违规诊所里也不难看出他的真实身份是上流社会的精英，漂移在看人方面一贯很准，而且他现在觉得要是能和这样的TF拆上一次他就此生无憾了。

“医生，好医生……这就是电路增压带来的后续作用，别那么生气，行不？”他的输出管已经有加压的迹象，他正竭尽全力不让自己现在就开始抚慰它。“你不是应该帮助自己的患者吗？和我拆一次，我向你保证乖乖走人，而且你说的那些我全都照办，怎么样？”

救护车当然不信他的鬼话，但漂移软绵绵地叫他好医生确实让他心软了一瞬间，别误会，真的只有一瞬间，因为紧接着他也注意到了那根银灰色的不断加压的输出管，漂移终于开始用手撸动自己，并在手术台上扭个不停。他简直是怒火中烧，两步迈过去抓着漂移的肩甲把他扯起来——天啊这家伙机体滚烫，他不失时机地注意到——另一只手毫不犹豫地变形出手术刀抵上对方的胯部。相信我，小子，他压低声音说，这不是什么柔情劝说，你要是继续下去我会把你的输出管直接切下来。

“你要是实在难受我可以给你配一副冷却剂，但现在你必须给我把管子收起来。”

漂移照做了，他的手离开了自己的输出管，但他仍然直勾勾地盯着救护车。我不需要冷却剂，医生。他说。但是你不喜欢我的管子？没关系，这不是问题，我可以用接口吸你的——噢！

他没说完，救护车满脸嫌恶地把他推开了。

“既然这样，我走，你愿意怎么折腾自己都不关我事，这样行了？”他一边说，一边撤回工作台，狂怒而迅速地收拾自己刚刚摆开的那一摊小玩意儿，下定决心把这个没救的肮脏家伙丢在这儿。但他仍然找不到零件盖，而同时漂移的声音又响起来：

“医生，好医生，帅医生——我真的好难受。”他拖长了音调颤巍巍地叫他，听上去真的挺可怜。“我要是出了问题怎么办？别走，救护车，我需要你，求你了——”

被花式叫了四遍的救护车此时深陷道德、情感与现实的漩涡之中，身后那小子不断地发出机体摩擦的声音，并且他还在呻吟，听上去不全是享受、或者说其实没多少享受的成分，而且他的散热器运转得仿佛下一秒就要炸出火光似的，这让救护车想起了自己刚刚碰到他时那可怕的高温。拿出耐心，善心和医德来……他这样劝说自己，然后往回退了两步，但他仍然不去看漂移。

小跑车在他身后喜出望外：“好医生——”

“我只是确保你别对接板大开着死在我的手术室里，传出去很不好。”救护车干巴巴地说：“不管你要不要我还是会给你配点药剂，其他的……随你的便，总之别到我眼前来烦我。”

“如果你没意见的话我要继续调试设备了。”他最后冷冰冰搁下这一句，没再搭理漂移，什么医生的注意事项第一条？去他渣的吧，他现在非背对着漂移不可，他为什么要看着一个年轻人在他面前抚慰自己？更何况那还是个变形成高速跑车的年轻人？

没出三个小循环他就后悔留下了，悔彻芯扉，听上去漂移真的放弃了他的输出管，转而专心对付他的接口，火种源在上，救护车眉头紧蹙，这个小混球非得把一切都说给他听吗？说到底，为什么会有人想在这儿和主治医生来场对接？这太荒谬了。

救护车，我把一根手指伸进去了，唔……里面比我想象得还要热，而且流了很多润滑液，这正常吗？通常我应该没这么湿，或者说湿得没这么快……我想我可以，呃，再加一根手指——漂移在手术台上辗转，说话声音轻飘飘的，他故意发出各种气音和喘息，让自己听上去无比淫荡。医生，我在想象插在我接口里的是你的手指，它们看上去十分温暖，又灵活，哦……你摸到我的内置节点了，多碰碰它，好吗？

不好，根本不好。救护车尽全力维持着自己机体的平稳运行，假装自己没听到身后的漂移发出了骤然拔高的叫声，尾音曲折绵长。好医生——他颤抖着哼哼唧唧，用两指撑开自己的接口，低头看大量的润滑液从那个洞口里浸出来，流了满手都是。我湿透了，他说，抱歉我弄湿了你的手术台……但是我真的很想要你插入我，救护车，求求你，哪怕只是用手也行——

他重新把手指捅回自己身体里，在闭嘴沉默的间隙里制造出清晰的液体翻搅声，听得出来他确实足够湿润。那声音在救护车听来简直无比刺耳，这简直是……他无话可说，面红耳赤，没想到这小子是真的用尽浑身解数在诱惑他，而且这确实比他想象得要香艳得多，现在他哪怕动弹一下都会被视为妥协，所以他仍然固执地站在原地，只期待漂移能靠自己的手和下流想象让自己过载。

但很显然他打错了算盘。

漂移自慰的声音越来越大，当然他就是想要让救护车听个够，但是当他几次临近过载——他甚至真的哀求着过载了一次——而那名精英医生仍然背对着他不动如松的时候，他终于失去了全部耐心，他剧烈地扭动着，从手术台上掉下去，砸在地上，又狼狈不堪地跪坐起来。他的输出管翘得老高，但他打定主意不去管它，他的对接口则汁水淋漓，润滑液溢出来，顺着他白色的大腿淌下去，他的整个臀间都又湿又滑，双腿发颤，他用指尖在两个对接部件之间的管线处轻轻拨弄了两下，当即几乎被刺激得再次摔倒。

“你不想让别人知道？医生……我理解，我理解你，我不会，唔……我不会说出去的！或者你是不想让我看你的输出管，可以，随便找点什么把我的光镜蒙起来也行，随你喜欢，你是医生，你把它们拆了再装回去都没问题！”

漂移当然能猜出救护车是怎样看他的，破破烂烂的小混混、沾染上电路增压器的失足青年、潜在罪犯和骗子——很多人都这样看他不是吗？但这有什么？至少现在他说的每一句话都是真的。而救护车，仍站在那一动不动，但他也没能把注意力放在任何正经工作上，他当然不能！如果有谁真的能做到无动于衷的话，那救护车则要怀疑那人是不是被摘除了情感模块，但他，不管怎么说，他仍旧不能轻举妄动，他怎么会在自己的诊所里因为受到了这样的诱惑就和自己的病患对接！？

“或者你只是想让我再主动一点？”漂移再次开口，他当然可以更主动，要他自己形容自己的话一定不会和尊严或者脸面这样的词挂上钩，病毒、泄密者、瘾君子，他可太有自知之明了。“我可以舔你的输出管，医生——”

他真的四肢着地爬过去，路上故意弄出很大的金属擦响，然后在救护车来得及下定决定走开之前当机立断地、毫无犹豫地把脸贴上他的胯部，向装甲接缝里吹气。救护车实在是太惊讶了，惊讶到他终于难以保持不动，踉跄着转身想推开漂移，但这却只给了小跑车正面对上他的对接面板的机会。漂移几乎是立刻伸出舌头舔上救护车的面板，他的空气置换仓涌出高热，扑在救护车腿间，然后他很快向旁边侧了侧头，用舌尖去勾描一切他能捕捉到的管线和轴承，他的技术真的很好，他清楚哪里应该用点力道而哪里应该只是轻轻掠过，没过十个微循环，他就听到头顶传来一声低低的叹息。

“医生，你喜欢这样，对吗？”他惊喜地抬头，用金黄色的光镜湿漉漉地去看救护车，那个不苟言笑的好医生此时表情纠结，仿佛难以置信自己就这样让他得手了似地低头向下看着他——这算是他们第一次真正意义上的四目相对，漂移感到一阵激颤，他抖着指尖找见了救护车的面板卡扣，打开它，并把它拆下去，期间救护车难以察觉地缩了一下，然后他的对接部件就彻底暴露出来了。

和救护车机体配色相仿的输出管已经半充能，在那东西跳出来的瞬间漂移用嘴接住了它，迫不及待地沿着管身又舔又吻，随后在他听到救护车开始发出短促的杂音时张开嘴含住了他心心念念的输出管，用口腔紧紧包裹住管头开始吮吸，他的一只手辅助着服务救护车，而另一只手也没闲着，再次探回自己腿间照顾自己已经空置了一会儿的接口。

救护车的数据处理器在飞速狂转，中心显示器上跳出无数条信息，但他太混乱了根本没去管，事态是怎么发展成这样的？他现在撤出似乎还来得及，但是怎么做到？他的腿好像不太听他的使唤了，同样不听使唤的还有他的对接系统，他的散热风扇，他的电流电压，总之他还能控制着不让它们失控的东西不算太多，硬要说的话发声器算一个。

他深深浅浅地喘息着，但他一言不发，他拒绝给漂移任何指令或者信息好让那小子觉得自己彻底成功了，这的确让漂移感到很挫败，但同时造成的效果也让救护车芯情复杂——那欲求不满的小跑车发现救护车坚持不肯说一句话而迷茫了片刻，但随后他把这归结为自己的问题，于是他更加卖力地吞吐和吮吸，他稍微用上一点忍耐的小技巧，让救护车的管头一路撑开喉头深入进摄食管道，他让救护车的交换前液混合着他的电解液从唇角溢出，顺着颈间晶莹地流淌，他那只用来照顾自己的手一刻不停地在自己的接口进进出出，按压内部节点，他已经用上了三根手指插入自己，他发出楚楚可怜的、充满渴求的好听呜咽，并百分之百确认救护车的管子因为这无比浪荡的声音而在他的口中搏动了一下，或者两下？

然后救护车终于把他的管子从漂移口中抽出来。他退了一大步，满面怒容地俯视着跪在地上的凌乱不堪的小跑车，他终于说话了，听上去也和他的表情一样怒气冲天，音量完全盖过了他轰鸣的散热风扇。

“够了，你这小混球。”

他一脚把漂移踹翻在地上。“再这么下去你会把自己弄伤的，蠢货。”

漂移惊骇地停顿了一秒，然后快乐地尖叫出来，因为救护车当即跪下，极其暴躁地抬起他的两条腿抗在肩上，气贯长虹地深深把输出管全部捅进了他湿得一塌糊涂的接口。

“救护车——！”他享受而满足地叫出声，感受到自己的对接通道被用力填满几乎让他直接颤抖着哭出来，但最终他很好地把这份刺激转换成了全力以赴的迎合，他剧烈地喘气，抬起自己的腰胯摆动，迎向救护车的方向，他让输出管进入得更深，然后用力夹紧，那管子被插得直顶他的油箱垫片——他从来没有这么爽过，他想，他抚慰了自己太久，现在实在是过分敏感了。而救护车终于乐意领情，在漂移用接口努力取悦他的时候发出了一声悠长的、满足的喘息。然后他抽出自己，只留头部在里面，像是做了个预告似的，漂移望进他的蓝色光镜，意外地捕捉到了恐怕不全是医者仁心的成分，这让他的中枢线路一阵发紧，电火花乱跳。

然后救护车毫无保留地把自己再次插进去，一路撑开内壁，管身螺纹和内置节点剧烈地摩擦着。“我不在乎你会不会说出去，当然你能遵守诺言的话那更好，但我通常不会相信一个误入歧途的小兔崽子说的话。但有一点你要向我保证，戒掉电路增压器，去找份工作。”他每说一句就重复一次抽插的动作，而漂移在他身下像是要死了那样颤抖痉挛，毫无节制地放声哭叫，随着救护车的顶撞翻腾着自己。我答应你，好医生，我保证，我什么都答应你！他声嘶力竭，被自己呛出几声呜咽。为你我什么都愿意做！求求你用力操我，我就要到了——

他话音未落，救护车伸手握住了他的输出管，用力上下撸动了两次，而他在猝不及防中发出了卡壳一般狂乱的短促噪音，就那样几乎无法发出声音地过载了，他的身体以不可思议的角度完全向后反弓起来，无声地扭绞着自己，交换液源源不断地从输出管顶端涌出来，他的接口紧紧裹着救护车抽搐颤抖，他大约射了五六股浅色透明的液体，才终于清空了自己，后背重重地砸回地上。而救护车又继续在他已过载的接口里进出了几次，这时候的漂移简直紧致得令人赞叹，他最后顶弄了两回，将自己从漂移身体里撤出来之后才过载，射在一旁的地面上。

“不愿意在我的油箱里过载，好医生？”漂移气喘吁吁，脸上是掩盖不住的失望，但听上去比之前冷静了一点。“我本来可以让你更爽的……”

“得了吧。”救护车站起来，从工具柜里给两人各找了块干净的织品。“你现在舒服了，那就记住你答应我的事儿，然后现在立刻走人。”

漂移挑了挑眉，仿佛是在确认救护车是不是认真的，然后他认命地叹了口气，就那么坐在地上擦了擦自己，随后撑着地面打算站起来。救护车是认真的，他再不离开的话大概真的会被从这件诊所里扔出去，而且说不定医生还会改变主意让那个超级警察朋友把自己抓起来——那样就没法兑现他的承诺了不是吗？

“啊……哦。”

完蛋。漂移还没直起腰就感到一阵天旋地转，随后他重新一头栽到地上，栽进他自己流出来的一滩润滑液里，彻底昏死过去，在失去意识前他最后听到的，好像是救护车暴怒的低声咒骂。希望他别把自己就这么给扔了……他想替自己求个情，但是没来得及。

奥利安·派克斯回到诊所的时候，诊所窗户大开着，地面看着像是擦过，而救护车瘫在一张椅子里看上去精疲力尽。

“怎么回事？”他先看向救护车，又看向在手术台上昏睡的漂移。“他还没醒吗？”

“并发症。”救护车简洁而痛苦地撒了个谎。

**Author's Note:**

> 这件事导致他们后来在寻光号上再度见面的时候彼此感到尴尬了可能有四百万年那么久（不是  
> 全飞船的人都一度以为他们非常讨厌彼此（也不是


End file.
